Hitomi
by KaixReiLuff
Summary: At night strange things happen to Kai. His personallity changes, his eyes a deeper blue. Could his eyes be responsible for the changes in Kai? Will Ray change too? What will become of the two and their relationship? Will rape tear them apart? R&R Please.
1. Hitomi

Chapter 1:

Ray awoke to the feel of something nudging at him. He looked down at his feet and found Kai tugging at his pants. His face blushed as he started to get on top of Ray. Kai looked into Ray's eyes as he placed a trail of kisses along Ray's neck.

"K-Kai?" Ray asked as his roommate started undoing his shirt. "What are you doing?!" He pushed Kai back and crawled out of bed. There was something about Kai's eyes that seemed different.

"Huh…?" Kai moaned. His eyes were once again normal. He sat on the floor wondering what he was doing there. "H-how did I get here?" He was at the feet of the bed staring at his own bed on the other side of the room.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Ray blushed and returned to his bed. He crawled beneath the covers and held the blanket close. Kai scratched his head as he tried to figure out what had happen. He got up and walked back to his bed. He too got under his covers and fell asleep.

The next morning however didn't start off as jolly as it usually was. Ray seemed as grumpy as ever. He was pulling on his school uniform with a big frown on his face. Did I do something wrong last night? Kai asked himself as he stared worriedly at his friend.

"Come on we'll be late for class." He walked over to the door, opened it and slammed it shut. It nearly caught Kai as he rushed for the door. Kai felt the breeze from the door as it shut. I wonder what's wrong with him. Kai thought opening the door. He shut it behind him and ran to catch up with Ray. Ray looked to his right as Kai walked alongside him on his left.

"Is something wrong?" Kai asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It's… nothing." Ray said picking up speed. He was now fast walking with Kai still on his tail. "Stop following me!"

"We're in the same class." Kai replied trying to catch up with Ray who was now running. "There's something wrong I know it! Please. Tell me."

Ray was outrunning Kai by a mile. He turned right down the hall and hid in the first room to his left. He breathed heavily as he sank down to the floor with his back towards the door. Why am I acting like this? Ray thought his eyes filled with tears. Why do I feel like crying? What's wrong with me? He pulled his knees closer to him as he heard Kai's footsteps pass the door. Kai was calling his name. He looked up to see that he was in an empty room. Boxes were scattered around the room and furniture was hidden under big white sheets.

"What is this place?" Ray said out loud as he got up. He walked around the room passing the boxes and tables that were everywhere. He heard the door open behind him. He dashed behind a box at the far end of the room. He peered out the side of the box. I haven't seen him before. Ray thought leaning closer to the side of the box to get a better look at the man. Who is he? He slipped as he tried to get closer and pulled the box down with him. Great now I grabbed the guy's attention. Ray thought as he moaned from the impact. The box landed right on him and crushed his chest. He coughed as the man rushed over to his side.

"What are you doing in here?" The man asked helping Ray up. "I'm a new teacher at this school and this will be my new room." He smiled at Ray and stuck out his hand. "The name's Saioto Mizuki."

"You're Mr. Mizuki, then?" Ray questioned shaking the man's hand enthusiastically. "I'm Ray."

"Hmm…" Mr. Mizuki said. "A boy was running down the hall looking for you."

"I know…" Ray replied sitting down on a nearby box. "His name is Kai. He… he's my friend."

"Why don't you go out and talk to him?" Mr. Mizuki asked sitting beside Ray. "He seems like a pretty nice guy. Just go out there and talk to him, alright? I have some unpacking to do." He opened the box he was sitting on and took out a book. "Here." He handed the book to Ray.

"Thanks." Ray said as he headed for the door. "I'm looking forward to seeing you throughout the school year." He put the book into the inside pocket of his blazer and walked out spotting Kai down the hall seated on the floor with his face in his hands. Ray walked towards him.

"I'm sorry." Ray said seating himself down beside Kai. "I guess I was a little grumpy this morning. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He rested his head on Kai's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Kai replied getting up. "It's not your fault. I have these weird flash backs sometimes. Or maybe they're just my imagination."

"What do you mean?" Ray questioned staring up at Kai. He now rested his head on Kai's leg. "Is it bad or good?"

"I… don't really know." Kai responded. "Just a while ago I had this image that I was… on top of you last night. Is it true?"

"Actually…" Ray started. "Yeah… it is true."

"Ray…" Kai said. "I'm sorry. I didn't even know that I was doing that." His face turned red as he thought about it.

"It's alright." Ray said with a sarcastic smile. "You didn't do something… big." He blushed and got up. "There was something different about your eyes yesterday. They seemed darker than usual."

They headed for their classes silently. None of them even thought about mentioning what had happened the night earlier.


	2. The Book

Chapter 2

After all their classes were done they headed back towards their dorm room silently, books in hand. Kai walked a few steps back from Ray. Ray was in a better mood, compared to his mood in the morning. He still felt guilty inside because of the things he had said and done to Kai. Ray looked over his shoulder at Kai who was staring at the floor in front of him. Ray stopped suddenly, Kai bumping into him. Ray looked up at Kai sadly.

"Are you still mad about this morning?" Ray asked dropping his books to put a gentle embrace around Kai. "I said I was sorry, really sorry. Please don't be mad anymore." He stared at the ground turning his back on Kai.

"I'm not mad anymore." Kai replied putting a comforting hand on Ray's shoulder. "Don't worry alright. I'm not mad. I'd never be mad at you, not for this long anyways." Kai smiled removing his hand from Ray's shoulder. He continued to walk with Ray beside him. They soon reached their dorm room door. Kai pulled out a key from his blazer pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it letting Ray walk in first. He headed inside himself and closed the door behind him. He placed his text books on his desk.

"Are you sure you're not mad anymore?" Ray questioned still a little worried. He walked over to his bed and seated himself on top of it. He grabbed his pillow holding it tightly. "I don't want you to be mad."

"I told you Ray, I'm not mad. Trust me." Kai walked over to Ray and sat down beside him. "If I was I wouldn't be talking to you right now." He smiled, getting up. "I'm gonna head to the library. Wanna come?"

"Sure, I wanted to see more of the school. I've only been here for a week or so." Ray responded. He got up and felt something push into his stomach. Oh yeah! Ray thought grabbing the book out of his blazer's pocket. I wonder what it's about. It doesn't have a cover. "I'll be right with you. You can wait outside for a bit."

"Okay." Kai said heading for the door. "I'll just be outside if you need me."

Ray heard the door open then shut. He opened the book to see that it was a manga. Ray was surprised when he got flipped through the book to the middle. He dropped the book and uneasily headed for the door. He opened it to see Kai leaning on the opposing wall.

"Are you ready yet?" Kai asked staring suspiciously at Ray. "Are you okay? You look uncomfortable."

"I'm alright." Ray replied smiling. "It's nothing. Let's get to the library." He walked down the hall. He spotted Mr. Mizuki down the hall. He put his long, silky, white hair up in a ponytail. He was wearing a lab coat holding some books under his arm. "I have to go somewhere really quickly. I'll be right back." He headed down the hall. He saw Mr. Mizuki down the hall to his right. He ran towards him. Mizuki heard the footsteps and looked back to see Ray desperately try to catch up to him.

"Hello there, Ray." Mizuki greeted as Ray stopped a few feet away. "Have you read the book I gave you?" He smirked looking down at Ray.

"What kind of mind do you have giving me a book like that?!" Ray yelled turning his back on Mizuki. "What's your problem?"

"Just because I gave you a book like that means I have a problem?" Mizuki countered pushing Ray to the wall. "Are you that immature?"

"You're just sick!" Ray shouted pushing Mizuki back. "What kind of person are you?!"

Mizuki smirked and walked towards his room. He walked in leaving the door open. Ray followed him. The room was now cleaned up. All the boxes were emptied and the furniture was placed around the room with care. The room still needed a little cleaning but, it was set up very well. How could I teacher like this have a mind like that? Ray thought disgusted by his teacher. He seemed so nice.

"You cleaned the place up?" Ray guessed sitting down on one of the chairs surrounding a big round desk at the back. Mizuki was seating himself down on his desk.

"It looks much better than when I first saw this room."

Mizuki laughed and said, "Sure does. It's much cleaner and neat now. Are you still mad about the book?"

"Yes." Ray replied frowning. He crossed his arms and looked away from Mizuki. He walked towards the door. "Bye." He headed out and back to Kai.

"You look saddened." Kai said walking closer to Ray. "You want to talk about it?" He beckoned Ray to follow him down to the lobby.

Once again they walked together to their destination in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for a boring chap. T-T I'm running out of ideas. Stupid writer's block. . Oh well hoping to get a new chappie up. The more reviews I get about the characters or an event the more ideas I'll get thx darksaphire for giving me the idea. Hehe… Anyways… hope you enjoyed/enjoy the chappie. Please give me ideas. Running low here. BTW YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT RAY AND MIZUKI ARE TALKING ABOUT MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! XD No you might. Maybe… in the last few chappies… maybe…


	3. In The Library

Chapter 3

They reached the library doors. Kai pulled them open letting Ray go inside first, and then closed the door behind himself as he walked in. Kai showed Ray the whole library. All the sections and all the places that were good for reading. They stopped by one of the tables close to a row of huge windows on one side of the room. Those were the only windows in the room. The light shone brightly through the glass making it a very peaceful place for people to read. They chose a table that was hidden from the sun by a tree outside. They sat down on the chairs.

"Isn't the library big?" Kai asked leaning back on his chair crossing his arms. "The library looks best in the morning. The sun always makes a boring place better, eh?"

"Yeah, the library's big." Ray replied leaning forward placing his chin on his arms on the table. "You think the library's a boring place?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Kai said falling back on his chair. Kai heard many people hiss a "Shh." at him. His face grew red of embarrassment as he got up and placed the chair back on all fours. He sat back down sinking into his seat. "Well… this place isn't boring. It's just… not fun."

"If you don't like reading it's not fun. If you do, it is." He smiled and got up. He walked up the stairs leading to the second floor of the library. Kai didn't follow him with his body but, with his eyes. Ray walked behind a big bookshelf. Kai couldn't see him at anymore, knowing the library no one goes onto the second floor. His worries washed away as he continued to think about it.

Ray walked down the aisle he was in and peered over to where he last saw Kai between some books. He's gone? Ray thought continuing down the aisle. He saw a book lying on the floor. He walked towards it, bent over and picked it up. He saw a big gap in the last bookshelf. Maybe it belongs there. Ray though as he headed for the end of the aisle. He looked at the letter of the author's names on the shelf on top of the one with the gap and then the one beside the gap. The book's author belonged in the gap. He put the book into the empty space. He felt someone embrace him from behind.

"K-Kai, is that you?" He asked. He peered over his shoulder to see Kai with his eyes icier than usual. "P-please don't." He tried loosening Kai's grip but, Kai was much stronger than him. He struggled as Kai moved his right hand up Ray's shirt. Ray gave in. He just wasn't strong enough. Tears welled up in his eyes as Kai threw him to the ground. "Kai! Please. Stop!" Ray yelled trying his best to push Kai off of him. "Kai! Please! Don't do this…" Kai stripped Ray's blazer off then pulled Ray's shirt off. Not even my words can reach him… Ray thought tears pouring from his eyes. Kai… please… stop…

He placed a bunch of kisses on his chest to his navel. He started to rub a growing erection between Ray's legs. Ray moaned on impact. His face turned red. "Ray…" Kai moaned his eyes changing back. "I… did it again. Didn't I?" He collapsed on top of Ray.

"Kai?" Ray questioned shaking Kai's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Still no reply came from Kai. "Kai, tell me you're alright." Kai got up only to fall to his knees. Ray came up in front of Kai and threw his arms around Kai's neck.

"I'm sorry…" Kai said putting his arms around Ray's waist. He placed his head on Ray's shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you… Maybe, we should stay away from each other for a while."

"Kai…" Ray murmured tightening his grip on Kai. "We're roommates."

"Oh yeah…" Kai replied smiling. "There has to be something that can get me out of the trance." He pulled back from Ray and rested his back on the wall behind him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Ray sat beside Kai trying to think too of something that could help their problem.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together in the library thinking of a solution. After a few hours they walked back to their dorm room together. This time they were willing to talk to each other, to share experiences, joy and sadness. The laughed and cried as they headed back to their beds on which they would sleep peacefully the rest of the night.


	4. Friday

Chapter 4

The night went peacefully as Ray woke up stretching his arms. It was morning. Ray got out of bed and opened the curtains revealing the sun that shone brightly through the window now. Ray walked over to Kai's bed and shook his shoulder. Kai moaned as his eyes slowly opened. Ray stared at a calendar by his desk on his side of the room. It was Friday, just one more day 'til the weekend. Kai finally got out of his bed after Ray had shook his shoulder a second time. Ray walked to his closet grabbed his school uniform and headed for the washroom on Kai's side of the room. He locked the door behind him.

Kai got out of bed and walked around the room. Knowing Ray his shower was going to take at least ten minutes. Kai was curious of what things Ray was into so, he looked in some bags that Ray kept in his closet. He looked over to the desk. Ray _was_ into writing. He thought it was one of the best places to find things out about Ray. He probably spilled all his feelings in his writing. He looked on top of the desk. It was covered with textbooks, loose pieces of paper and workbooks. Pencils, pens and erasers were scattered on top. As tidy as Ray seemed, he definitely wasn't. He pulled open the top drawer. More loose paper more workbooks. He closed that drawer and pulled out the drawer underneath. A book with a lock and some more books. The books were much more decorative then a normal book. Hmm? Kai thought as he took out an old book with a green cover. I don't remember Ray unpacking this. He opened the book to the table of contents. The names of chapters appeared. He continued to the first page. As soon as he was starting to flip the page he heard the washroom door unlock. He quickly shoved the book back into the drawer and closed the drawer tightly and rushed over to his bed. He quickly sat on the bed. The door opened.

"That was a fast bath." Kai said staring at the clock on his bedside table. "At this rate we'll be early for class." He laughed a sarcastic laugh and headed for his own closet. Ray stared at him suspiciously but, shook off Kai's unusual moment. He headed for his desk. Kai rushed into the washroom with his uniform in his arms. He quickly shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Phew." Kai said relieved. He sunk down against the door. That was close. Kai thought, hearing paper moving in the room. I hope he doesn't notice. He stood up, stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

"Hmm…" Ray thought as he opened his bottom drawer. "Some of the things are different. They're not in the same place I left them yesterday. I think… Well, I shouldn't jump to conclusions." He closed the drawer and stacked all the books he needed for the classes he had in the morning. Math, Science and Geography. Yawn… Ray thought as he sat down on a chair that was tucked under the table. He rested his chin on his stack of books. He stared over to Kai's side of the room. I wonder if Kai went through my desk. Ray thought. I hope he didn't. He wouldn't be that inconsiderate. Would he…?

The door to the washroom started to open. Steam rose out from the washroom as the door completely open. Kai stepped out of the steam in full uniform. Ray looked over at the bedside table's clock.

"We're still early." Kai said following Ray's gaze. "Let's just sit around then." He walked over to his bed and laid himself down. "We have a whole half hour left. What do you wanna do?"

"I'm kinda tired right now." Ray replied moving the books so he could lay his head down on his desk. "I'm just gonna rest up a bit you can take a walk or something if you want." As soon as he closed his eyes sleep consumed him leaving Kai the only one awake in the room. Kai stared up at the ceiling. Should I count the seconds that go by? Kai asked himself crossing his arms and legs. It's boring without Ray to talk to.

Kai was completely lost in thought. The minutes passed by as Kai continued thinking. Soon it was almost time to get to class. He stared at the clock.

"8:55 already?" Kai questioned getting up. He walked over to Ray. "It's time to get up, Ray." He shook Ray's shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes. Kai walked over to his desk and picked up his books. He headed for the door Ray behind him. They walked through the halls to their first class math. Their teacher was ill recently so they've been having many different substitutes. Some were nice, some were mean. Ray heard that there will be a teacher that will take the position permanently that day.

They reached the door to their math class. Ray heard a voice inside. A familiar voice. Kai opened the door. They stepped inside. Only a few people were already inside. At least the weren't late. Ray moved to the back of the room with Kai and sat down. Ray placed his books on his desk and gasped.

"Mr.Mizuki is… our new teacher?!" Ray whispered his eyes widened. "Why of all people does it have to be him?" Some more people rushed into the class.

"Do you know him?" Kai asked staring at Ray confusingly. "When did you meet him?"

"Well… that time when I was running from you" Ray started sinking in his seat. "I met him in a room I hid in." The last of the students rushed in as the bell rang. They took their seats. Ray looked to the front. Mizuki was about to do the attendance. He went down the list.

"Ray?" Mizuki questioned staring at the back of the room.

"Here." Ray pouted crossing his arms. He looked out the window to his right. This was gonna be a very, very, _very_ long period.


	5. Change of Rooms

Chapter 5

After a really long math, science, geography, art, language and history they walked over to the gym. Yes, it's the last class. Ray thought happily as he entered the gym doors. He walked into the change room. There were only a few people inside at the moment. He went to the very end of the many aisles of lockers and benches. He walked into the aisle and started to take off his clothes. He opened one of the lockers and placed them inside and took out the gym uniform. It was a white t-shirt and blue pants. He changed into the uniform. As he headed into the main aisle he bumped into Kai pushing him onto the ground. Kai knelt down and helped Ray up. Ray was a little dazed from the impact but, he was alright. He marched towards the change room doors and walked through the door.

A few moments later Kai had appeared out the change room. Ray skipped over to him and greeted him happily. "Hey there, Kai!" Ray said as he walked towards the center of the gym with Kai behind him. The teacher was going to announce what they were going to do. The last two people finally came out of the change rooms.

"Today we will be playing soccer." The teacher announced blowing his whistle. All the people headed towards the back doors that led to the field. "You two." He pointed to the two people that had just come in from the changing room. "You'll be carrying the equipment." He threw the keys over to one of the boys. The boys dragged themselves to the equipment doors they put the key into the lock and turned it. The door swung open. They dragged out a bag of soccer balls and walked over to the doors. There were a few stairs before they reached the ground. The teacher blew his whistle again all the boys started to run around the track.

They dropped the balls in the middle of the field and started to run around the track as well. Kai was at the front of the group while Ray was at the back. Kai looked over his shoulder and saw Ray just a couple of meters away from him. He looked as though he wanted to be in the back. He was probably still mad at Kai. Kai turned back towards the front and slowed his pace down. He slowed down until he reached where Ray was. Ray started running faster to get the front now. He's still mad. Kai thought worriedly. Ray's usually happy face was now filled with furrows and a frown. He was happy just a while ago. Kai thought as his face started to fill with sadness. They ran a few laps and stopped where they had begun. Ray was completely out of breath, he collapsed onto his knees coughing.

The teacher ran over to him and started to rub Ray's back. "You know you're not supposed to run too fast." He said. "Do you have your inhaler with you?"

"No…" Ray replied between a cough. "I don't usually get asthma attacks. I don't bring it with me." The teacher led him to a tree and told him to sit there as he asked one of the boys to go grab the school doctor. Kai walked over to him. He seated himself down beside Ray.

"Ray, are you okay?" He asked. Ray faced the other direction wheezing. "Ray, why aren't you talking to me? I thought we cleared up all the problems.

Ray stayed silent. He crawled over to another tree nearby. Kai followed him. "I… don't want to… talk to you. Leave… me alone!" He yelled. His coughing was getting out of control. The doctor finally came rushing down the stairs. He knelt down in front of Ray and placed an inhaler in his hands. Ray placed the inhaler in his mouth and pressed the top breathing in. His chest felt less heavy. He breathed heavily as he gave the inhaler back to the doctor.

"You should carry an inhaler with you from now on." The doctor said cheerfully. He looked at Ray's state and got up. He looks so sad. The doctor thought. "I'm Shio Miyasawa. Don't hesitate to ask if you need help getting an inhaler." He bowed towards the teacher and climbed up the stairs.

Ray got up and smiled. "I'm fine now." Ray said doing a few exercises to prove his point. "I'll be able to participate, right?"

"It's best you sit this period out." The teacher replied pointing to a bench along the perimeter of the field. "You can sit there this period. I won't hold this time against you. Just remember to bring your inhaler the next gym class, okay?"

"Sure." Ray responded smiling. "Thank you." He walked over to the benches and took a seat. The teacher started to put everyone into teams. They ran over to their sides of the field and huddled thinking of a strategy. The game was about to start Kai was on the team to Ray's right, the blue team. They started to kick the ball back and forth across the field. Before Ray knew it half an hour had passed. Everyone came in from the field breathing heavily sweat rolling off their faces. Ray followed the boys back to the change room as Kai started running towards him.

"Please, Ray." Kai pleaded a tremble in his voice. "Tell me what's wrong. I just want to know. Even if it's me, just tell me!" Ray didn't turn to look at him. Kai gave out a big sigh and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Ray's arm. "Tell me…"

"Isn't it obvious…?" Ray replied quietly. They started up the stairs. "I'm mad at you."

"You're still mad, huh?" Kai questioned looking sadly at the stairs. "I'm sorry. I don't quite understand why I loose control over my body sometimes. It's not my fault." Kai opened the door, Ray walked in.

"How could I forget?" Ray said. "I just don't feel comfortable around you anymore. I don't want to know you. I… wanna forget about you." Ray ran for the door. Kai just stood in his place. I'm… sorry. Kai thought as he stared at Ray's back while he ran. I'm… really… sorry. Forgive me… Ray.

Ray rushed down the aisles and changed as fast as he could. He couldn't stand being around Kai anymore. He had to do something about it. He tied his shoes and rushed out the door. He passed Kai as he ran. I'm gonna change rooms. I'm gonna change classes. Ray thought as he slowed his pace down. He hurried to the principal's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." The principal replied as Ray opened the door. He was looking out the window opposite from the door. "What is it that you need to tell me?" He turned around.

"I… if possible would like to change rooms." Ray said as he took a couple of steps into the room. He stopped by the principal's desk. He read the nameplate "Mr. Wakuse".

"And you are?" Wakuse said taking a seat in his chair.

"I'm Ray… Ray Kon." Ray replied staring at the ground shyly. "The reason is…"

"Alright." Wakuse replied before Ray could finish speaking. "Just tell me your roommate now and where you're going to move into." He took out a notebook from one of his desk drawers. He flipped through some of the pages and stopped when he saw Ray's name.

"I'm living with Kai right now…" Ray started. "I'm not quite sure who I'll be with though."

Wakuse flipped through his book again and stopped at yet another page. "Hmm…" He said staring at the page. "Tori Chouwa doesn't have a roommate right now. Would you like to move in with him?"

"Sure." Ray responded. "What's the room number?"

"285." Wakuse replied smiling. "Is there anything else I could for you?"

"No thank you." Ray said bowing. "Thank you very much for this." He turned and headed towards the door. He bowed one more time to the principal and left the room. Ray walked through the halls looking for the room he was going to be staying in. 273. Ray thought. 274…275…276… He continued down until he met the end of the hall. 285. He knocked on the door. The door slowly opened.

A boy with pitch black hair and dark brown eyes opened the door. He was wearing a long buttoned shirt and some jeans underneath. He stared stupidly at Ray.

"Hi…" He said sleepily. "I'm Tori Chouwa."


	6. Forgiving

Chapter 6

Ray stared at the boy quietly, the boy staring back at him. They stared at each other for quite a while. Why is he so quiet? Ray thought smiling. This is getting kinda… creepy. To break the silence Tori invited Ray in, Ray chirping a thank you. Ray took a seat on the bed on the empty side of the room. He looked around the room stupidly. He stared deeply at the ground. I wonder if this is a good idea… Ray thought sadly. Part of me wants to be with Kai, the other just wants him out of life. I wonder what I should do. He gave a big sigh and turned his gaze to the confused stupid boy.

"Hi, my name's Ray." Ray said smiling. "I'll be your new roommate starting today. I hope we can be friends." That last part was stupid… Ray thought his eyes widening.

"Sure…" Tori replied still hanging by the doorway. He finally came into the room closing the door. He took a seat on a chair by his desk. He had a laptop on top. He turned it off and pulled the screen down. He now stared over to Ray. "You'll need to get your stuff won't you? If you want, I'll help." He shot a smile at Ray.

"That would be nice thank you." Ray smiled back and got up. He headed towards the door. "I think I should get my stuff now. If you want, tag along." He walked out the door and down the hall. It just struck him that he didn't know his way back to his old dorm from this hall. He heard the door shut behind him. He looked back to see Tori locking the door. He walked towards Ray.

"You do know where your dorm room is… don't you?" He asked looking hopelessly at Ray. Ray stared stupidly at him and shook his head. Tori gave out a big sigh. "What's your dorm number?"

"It's 172." Ray replied. "Do you know where it is?"

"Of course…" Tori said continuing to walk. "Just follow me." He beckoned Ray to follow him, Ray happily walking alongside his new friend.

They reached a hall Ray suddenly remembered. He skipped down the hall and faced the door reading "172". He knocked on the door and waited for Kai to open it. The door unlocked but didn't open. Ray turned the knob and poked his head inside. The room was dark and Ray couldn't see Kai anywhere. He stared into the darkness for a few seconds and took a step inside. He reached for lights but, felt a hand holding them.

"Ray…" A familiar voice said sadly. "You're changing rooms, aren't you?" He flipped the lights on his eyes filled with tears. "Please don't leave, Ray."

Ray turned his back on Kai crossing his arms. "Why shouldn't I?!" Ray said angrily. His voice trembled. He couldn't stand talking to Kai anymore. He turned around and threw his arms around Kai. "I'm sorry…" Tears started pouring from his eyes as he and Kai fell to the ground.

Tori smiled and started to head back to his room. "See ya'." He called out as he turned the corner. He continued to smile. I've still got a room to myself. He thought happily. He skipped back to his room smiling.

Ray cried into Kai's shirt as they reached the ground beneath them. "Ray." Kai mumbled surprised. He embraced Ray back smiling. "It's alright. Please, don't cry." Ray sat up, staring sadly at Kai. He rubbed tears from his eyes and smiled. Kai sat up as well and Ray once again threw his arms around Kai.

"Let's never fight again." Ray whispered he released Kai and got up. Kai stood up blushing.

Kai nodded his head in agreement and slowly closed the distance between his face and Ray's. Ray's face grew red as Kai pressed his lips against Ray's. Kai drew back just moments later.

"I know I've never said this, and I know you probably already know" Kai started, blushing. "But… I love you."

Ray's face grew red again a smile stretching across his face. "I love you, too." Ray said. Even though we fought for so long, I'm glad we made up. I'm glad he confessed his love to me. Ray thought happily.


	7. The Dark Side

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update earlier. I got so into this game I completely forgot about this. Hehe… I hope you enjoy:D Please don't be mad. T-T

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

The night had gone peacefully. Ray slept in Kai's bed because the heater was turned off for repairs. The autumn nights were pretty cold. Ray wished that night hadn't ended but, now he was stretching his arms yawning as he got prepared for Saturday morning. He scratched his head with his left hand shaking Kai's shoulder with his right. Kai moaned for a moment and sat up. His eyes were half closed and his hair stuck out in every direction. Ray couldn't help but, give a little giggle. Kai blushed in embarrassment as he shuffled closer to Ray. He stuck his arms out and started to tickle Ray on his sides. Ray, being a very ticklish person, fell right out of the bed. He got up and smiled. Ray pulled Kai out of bed and opened the curtains to the window. The view was really nice. They saw a part of the school with the sun half hidden behind it. Ray and Kai waited together as the sun started to rise bit after bit.

"Isn't it beautiful…?" Ray said smiling at Kai. "It'd be nice to see this everyday. Especially in winter or autumn." He sighed and walked over to his bed and laid down.

"Where shall we go today?" Kai asked walking to his desk. "We tend to be everywhere sometimes. Or it seems so." He smiled and dragged Ray onto his feet.

"I don't know where to go." Ray replied looking around the room. His eyes stopped when he passed his eyes over Kai's. Kai's eyes look so peaceful and calm when they're like this. When he's in his trance his eyes looked like they were depressed, hateful and merciless. Ray thought frowning slightly at the thought. "Where haven't we been that's interesting?"

"Hmm…" Kai thought aloud. "How about the school gardens? They're really nice. I go there when I need to be alone or if I'm in the right mood." He looked happy with this idea so, Ray agreed to go with Kai. They got changed and headed into the hall. They walked through some stairways and hallways. They finally reached a pair of big wooden doors. Kai swung them open and revealed a magnificent view. Ray stepped into the garden surprised. _Kai_ was into these kinds of things?! Ray thought in awe. He looked carefully at all the different kinds of plants and flowers that were scattered around the garden. Ray cupped his hands over his mouth muffling a gasp. Kai chuckled grabbing Ray's hand. He started to drag him down the path.

"This is a nice garden isn't it?" Kai said. His eyes filled with joy as he stared down the path. "This place doesn't seem like a place I'd go to right? Not many people know there's even a garden! They don't really care about these kinds of things. They should really appreciate all nature has to give."

"They really should." Ray replied pulling out a notebook and pencil from a pocket inside his blazer. He hurried over to a bunch of beautiful, white flowers and started to move his pencil. Kai looked over Ray's shoulder and onto the paper.

"That's really good." Kai whispered leaning in a little closer. "You're awesome with a pencil. How come I've never seen you draw?"

"I don't know…" Ray responded. "I guess there's nothing that really inspired me. I have drawn a picture of you though." His cheeks grew a light shade of pink.

"You did?!" Kai questioned excitedly. "Wow. How'd you draw me?"

"Um…" Ray started tapping his feet on the floor nervously. His face growing redder with every passing second. "I'd rather not say." He gave a little smile and pulled Kai down the path. Along the path Ray would stop at a flower he liked and drew it. Every time he drew Kai would compliment his skill. They soon reached the end of the path. At the end there was a small lounging area. There were benches, and a few tables scattered around. In the middle there was a small water fountain. The grass was a healthy green. The entire wall was made of windows. It was the most beautiful place Ray ever saw.

"Let's just stay around here a bit." Kai said walking Ray over to one of the benches. He picked one that was closest to the windows. "It's so relaxing here." They sat down on the bench. Kai looked up and closed his eyes. A smile started to form on his face.

"You must really like this place don't you?" Ray questioned sliding closer to Kai. "It really is nice here. Thanks for showing me this garden. It was fun."

"No problem." Kai replied putting his head down. "I love this place. I'm glad I shared it with you." Kai leaned in closer to Ray and placed a gentle kiss on Ray's cheek. Ray blushed and placed his arms around Kai. Ray felt a sudden coldness in Kai. Kai pushed Ray back so that he was laid down on the bench.

"K-kai…?" Ray said. As soon as he passed Kai's eyes with his own he knew what was happening. "Kai, grab a hold of yourself!"

Kai just smirked and placed himself on top of Ray. He pulled Ray's blazer open and lifted Ray's shirt up. He started to swirl his tongue around Ray's nipples earning small moans from Ray. Ray tried to push Kai off of him but, to no avail.

"Must you fight every time I give you pleasure?" The darkened Kai said. His voice was cold and shaky. "What does Kai see in you?" He started to rub the erection that was growing quickly between Ray's legs.

"You… talk?" Ray said between moans. "Why… do you… talk to me… now? Why… not before?!" Ray couldn't stand it any longer he shoved Kai off of him and ran towards the garden entrance. Although Ray was fast, Kai was faster. The distance between them shortened. Ray tried with all the energy he had to outrun him but, Kai came behind Ray and tackled him. They fell to the ground as Kai continued to adventure Ray's body.

"I didn't talk before because I didn't want to." Kai replied smirking. "I didn't have to, you know? You should start thinking about others. Just because you want answers doesn't mean you're gonna get them. You're a stubborn little brat!" His smirk grew as tears poured from Ray's eyes.

"Kai… please… come back!" Ray started pounding his fists on Kai's chest. He felt Kai's warmth come back. Arms started to wrap around him. "Kai… don't leave me again." He stared up into Kai's peaceful face. Kai pushed Ray closer to him. Ray was still crying but, the crying grew slower and smaller until there was silence.

"I'll never leave you. We'll find a solution… I promise."


	8. Finding A Solution

Wow… It's been sooo many months since I last updated. Sorry for people that might be looking forward to the next chapter. Sorry, Sorry. -;; After this I think I'll head for Fruba Pairings. Teehee:3 Ahem… Anywhooo. Let's get this chapter started!

Chapter 8: Finding A Solution

They were now back in their room. Rei sat down at his desk. He decided to start on homework.

"You know Kai? Every time you're "your other self" it's because you're around me or maybe thinking about me." Rei said staring sadly at Kai. "Maybe we should…"

Before Rei could continue Kai interrupted him. "Let me guess. If we're apart nothing will happen? Well I don't want to be away from you Rei!" Kai replied angrily. "I really love you. There has to be something else."

"I'm sorry that I… even thought of that…" Rei murmured. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "You're right there is something else. Sorry."

Kai rushed over to Rei and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Rei… I'm really sorry. I just snapped." He gently put his chin on Rei's shoulder. "I wasn't thinking sorry." He pulled his chair over to Rei's desk and sat down. He crossed his legs, placed both his hands on the back of his head and stared at the ceiling.

"It's alright Kai." Rei responded wiping away the tears from his eyes. "I want to try to bring… "Him" out if that's alright with you."

"Huh? Sure I guess…" Kai said. "What are you planning on doing though?"

Rei came closer to Kai and held him close. He placed his lips on Kai's almost forcefully. They both fell back on the chair. Kai started to move his hand up Rei's shirt. They rolled over so that Kai was on top.

"Kai?" Rei whispered. "Is it you?"

"No." The other boy said. "You haven't even asked my name yet. You're so mean. I'm glad that you like this though." Even in the way he talked, it sounded evil and cold.

"So, what is your name?" Rei asked blushing. He was now topless as his predator swirled his tongue around his nipples.

"My name is Yami." He replied continuing. "Anything else you want to ask me, Rei?"

"No…" Rei said. He pushed Yami off of him and ran to the corner. He sensed Kai coming back. He ran to him. "You're okay right?"

"Of course I am." Kai said. He cupped his hand under Rei's chin, pulled his face closer to his and kissed him gently on the lips. "Did you find anything out?"

"His name's Yami. That the only information I got from him though…" Rei said sadly.

"That's alright. That's good enough info for me." Kai exclaimed happily. "So cheer up. Let's go somewhere alright?"

"Sure." Rei responded happily.

I'm sorry I didn't add more. I'm just so tired at the moment. Maybe another day but, I will update this summer though so don't worry! -


	9. New Friends

Chapter 9: New Friends

With Christmas coming soon tons of decorations were put up and a huge tree in the lobby. Everywhere in the halls, lobby and even the classrooms people put up some sort of decoration to celebrate this holiday. Of course with Christmass coming there would also be the Winter Break. Kai and Rei were in the cafeteria enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. A group of boys came over to them.

"Hey there, Kai." Said the shortest boy out of the group. He had short brown hair and deep green eyes. "Who's this here?" He shifted over to sit beside Rei. "So cute!"

"Eh? Thanks..." Rei replied confused. "And these people are..."

"My friends." Kai responded happily. "I don't think you've met have you guys?"

"Nope." The group said in unison.

"It's an honor to finally meet the one Kai has been talking oh, so much about!" The second tallest said. He had long flowing pink hair and ocean blue eyes. "He is as cute as you have mentioned!"

"You've talked about me to your friends..." Rei said frustrated. "You never even told me about them!"

"Kai's... never talked... about... US?!" The second shortest one said. He had pretty short blonde hair and a pair of purple eyes. "How could you not talk about us Kai? How could you?" He clung onto Kai's arm as Kai tried pulling him off.

"That's not surprising." The tallest one said. He had fairly long black hair and sad grey eyes. "Kai likes to keep his private life to himself."

"By the way..." Kai started pointing around the group. "The brown haired freak is Chikyu. Romeo here with pink hair is Kuchite. The dumb blonde is Kousei and the shadow over there is Yuki."

"How could you call me a freak Kai?" Chikyu exclaimed crying. "I do agree with the Romeo statement about Kuchite though..."

"What was that, freak?" Kuchite replied. "Although I must admit I am quite the romantic person aren't I? I mean look at this face? This smile..."

"Sure, Kuchite." Kousei responded. "I two must agreee wit teh whole Kuchite thang, but haw am I dum?" (Inside joke, Haha XD)

Yuki kept quiet as he gave a threatening look at Kai.

"Well that's what you all get for getting Rei getting mad at me." Kai said angrily. "But I'm sorry I've never told you about them before Rei. Really. I wanted to but look at them. Would you actually want to know them?"

"Of course, Kai. I want to know a lot about your personal life too you know." Rei said blushing. "Even if they may not be perfect I'll at least be happy to know that you trust me with your friends."

Kai blushed and looked away nodding. "I'll... try to be more open." Kai replied smiling. "You're not... mad at me, right?"

"No. I wouldn't stay mad for long anyways." Rei came up behind Kai and wrapped his arms around him.

"Awww..." Everyone sighed together.

Rei let go of Kai and looked the other way, face red.

"What should we all do together today?" Chikyu asked. "Eat, Sleep, Drink?" He giggled looking at everyone.

Everyone else walked away from him and headed toward the lobby. "Oh come on, I was just kidding." Chikyu tried to say as they left. He ran after them and caught up.

"How about a slumber party?" Kousei exclaimed happily. "I want to see Rei in his pajamas." All of Kai's friends slowly went into an erotic fantasy of Rei in his pajamas.

"Eh..." Rei sighed leaning against a wall. "That'd be alright with me. Just not for the reasons you're all probably thinking of."

"Are you sure you're fine with it?" Kai asked worriedly. "My friends could be such perverts sometimes."

"I'll be fine as long as you're there with me." Rei responded holding Kai close to himself. "You'll protect me... Right, Kai?"

Kai nodded. "But who's room should we use?" Kai inquired. Everyone pointed to Rei. "Alright it'll be our room tonight then. Stop by at around 8:00 pm alright?"

Everyone agreed happily and they went there seperate ways for the next few hours.

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for people that might've been waiting for this Chappie. I've FINALLY introduced some new characters. Somehow I doubt anyone would wait for MY stories. T-T This was also a lot shorter than I expected X.X Oh well. I'll get the next chap up soon… Hopefully.


	10. The Slumber Party

Chapter 10: The Slumber Party

The clock just struck 8:00pm and everyone started flooding into Rei and Kai's room with snacks and entertainment at hand. Everyone stared at Rei in his blue striped pajamas that were partially opened at the top.

"What's everyone staring at? Do I have something on my face?" Rei asked confused.

"No, there's nothing. I told you not to wear the pajamas." Kai told him. "Even though it is kind of hot I told you it'd be a bad idea."

"What are you mad at him for? He looks adorable in his Pjs." Kuchite exclaimed. "We should not disagree with the fact that he does look cute in them. I really don't quite get why you're so grumpy all the time Kai, especially with someone like Rei."

"It's none of your business to begin with!" Kai shouted. " By the way, all of you better stop looking at him or else… You have 3 seconds. 3….2…." Everyone took a quick glance at Rei and looked away. "1… Good choice."

"Oh come on Kai. Let's have some fun with everyone tonight." Rei smiled clinging onto Kai's shirt. "I'm kind of hungry too. Could you pass the snacks?"

Not too long after that the party was starting to gain momentum and everyone was having fun. Chikyu and Kousei were playing a video game by the T.V., Yuki was staring on as the two played and Kuchite was trying to flirt with Rei even though Kai was shielding Rei from his eye sight.

Soon it was 10pm then 11pm… 12am…1am. Soon everyone got tired and decided to go sleep. Around 2am Rei felt someone's hand pass over his stomach. It crept up and swirled his nipples. Rei slowly opened his eyes to find Kai licking him. Just when Rei was about to gasp Kai placed his hand over Rei's mouth and signaled him to be quiet.

"You don't want the others to wake up do you?" The darkened Kai, Yami, said. "Plus, you hate to admit it but you like this don't you? The way I touch you here…" Kai swirled his two index fingers around Rei's nipples earning a pleasured gasp. "And here." Yami's right hand moved down Rei's body and grabbed the hardened flesh. Rei gasped for breath as Yami started to move his hands up and down.

"S-stop…" Rei commanded stopping between moans. "Please… Tell me. Who are you… and why you're… inside Kai."

"Why would I want to be inside Kai? I'd rather be inside you anytime Rei." Yami replied chuckling. "You won't escape me this time."

Rei pushed Kai's hand away and screamed loud enough for his friends to hear. Slowly they woke up rubbing their eyes. The room was dead silent as they saw Kai on top of Rei like that.

"What are you guys doing?" Chikyu asked shocked. "It looks like Rei's struggling though."

"Please, get him off me." Rei pleaded crying. "This person, this personality, this image. It's not Kai!"

Yuki rushed at the two pulling Kai off of Rei. He slapped Kai across the face. "Don't you realize what you're doing?!" Yuki shouted angrily. "Even if you were under control of something or someone else knowing that you're hurting the one person you truly love should be enough to bring you back!"

Kai slowly came to crying. "I'm sorry Rei…" Kai murmured sadly. "Maybe, it is best that we _do_ go separate ways. It'll make life easier for you."

"Weren't you the one that said you loved me? And that we'd find a way?" Rei asked solemnly. "I won't turn back now."

Rei pulled Kai close into him and gently kissed his cheek. "I love you too, and that will never change." Rei said smiling.


	11. Winter Break

Chapter 11: Winter Break

A week has passed and there were only a few more days until the long waited for, Winter Break. Everyone started to pack except for Rei. He completely forgot about it these last few days and so, nothing was planned. Everyone was gathered in the lobby.

"What do you mean you're staying here for Winter Break?!" Kai asked angrily. "You've got to go somewhere. You were working so hard this semester."

"I'll be fine." Rei replied happily. "My family's usually busy anyways. They probably didn't plan anything either." Rei just shrugged and looked away.

"Then I'll stay here with you Rei." Kai said. "I don't want you to be alone." Kai pulled up his seat closer to Rei's.

"Really, I'll be fine. You guys should have fun!" Rei said. "I don't want to ruin any of your Winter Breaks so, please it'll be alright."

Kuchite pulled Kai away from the group. "Maybe you should invite him to stay with you. You might be able to get to know each other a little more." Kuchite whispered. "Who knows what would happen if he were to stay all by himself with only a few other students. They might form a group and attack poor Rei. Maybe it won't be an attack but, ra..."

"EH?! I can't let that happen!" Kai protested angrily. "Fine I'll try asking him to stay with me." The two walked back over to the group.

"What'd you guys go over there for?" Kousei asked confused.

Chikyu pulled Kousei closer to him. "Kuchite probably asked Rei to join him for this winter." He murmured into Kousei's ear.

"OHHHHHH!" Kousei exclaimed happily. "I get it!"

Everyone gave side glances at Kousei and continued with their conversation.

"Rei, I was just wondering but, do you want to spend Winter Break with me?" Kai asked blushing. "We really don't mind company. In the matter of fact my parents welcome anybody so, if you want to you can come."

"Really?" Rei responded. "I don't know. Are you sure I wouldn't intrude?"

"Absolutely!" Kai said. "I assure you you won't get in trouble! I promise."

"Alright then." Rei said happily. "It'd be awesome if I could come."

"Yay!" Kai gave Rei a tight squeeze. "This winter will be so much fun."

"Kai?" Yuki asked solemnly. "Are you sure you want to spend alone time with the person that your other half wants to rape?"

"Eh, good question." Kai said sadly. "I don't want to hurt you. My parents will be there though. And my older brother too. So it might be okay."

"If you're sure then fine but if you have any hesitation I say follow that instinct." Yuki replied turning away. "It's never good to hurt the one's you love."

"If it ever ends up going too far" Rei started sadly. "Then I'll never speak to Kai again. You really should learn some self control Kai. There has to be some weak point to Yami."

"I haven't found that weak spot yet though." Kai said. "What if he doesn't have one and I end up hurting you! I really don't want that to happen."

"You will I know it. You're smart Kai." Rei smiled resting his head on Kai's shoulder. "This may sound strange but, all I think is that your other half wants to find love too. But maybe since you're both in love with me, he tries to hurt me so that I would leave you... and it's working."

"So you're saying I only have a few chances before you leave me entirely?!" Kai exclaimed. "But... I really don't want you to leave me."

"Then prove that to me. Take control." Rei replied. "If you truly love me as much as you say you do then, prove it to me."

Why do I feel like this is going nowhere? Oh well. Hope you enjoy. I think I'll take a break from writing for a bit. I wrote 3 chapters in less than a day so. Please Comment or Critique. I have horrible grammar and stuff but, yeah. My chapter's keep getting shorter too. So write in some ideas. Maybe I'll make it come true. LMAO


	12. Hiwatari Residence

Chapter 12: Hiwatari Residence

Now it was only two days until Christmas. The winter break would begin the following day. It was Friday and everyone was exchanging presents, asking for phone numbers and saying their goodbyes until the next year. Kai and friends were seated in the lounge each trying to get into the holiday spirit by wearing red and white.

"What are all of your plans for the break?" Chikyu asked happily. "I'm going home for the break and spending it with my family. At least I think that's what they said..."

"I think I'll be spending mine at home too." Kousei said. "There's really no where else to go for the break. I think my mom said something about going somewhere hot..."

"I long to go somewhere and spend all my days and nights with you, my dear beloved Rei!" Kuchite exclaimed romantically holding Rei's hands. He slowly dropped to the floor after earning a well needed slap on the head.

"Must everything you say be so... stupid?" Yuki inquired hesitantly. "Really..."

"Where are you going Yuki?" Rei asked sadly tugging on his shirt. "You're going somewhere... right?"

"I don't know." Yuki replied. "My parents are usually busy so I spend a lot of my time either alone or with my friends. I never really thought about it."

Rei looked sadly to the ground. "You have to be happy too." Rei told him holding Yuki's hands. "Christmas is a time where everyone should be happy. Why don't you spend the break with me and Kai? You don't mind right?"

"I'll see what I can arrange..." Kai responded sadly. There goes two weeks alone with Rei, Kai thought his eyes welling up with tears. The long few months I've been waiting for the break ruined, RUINED!

"Are you okay Kai?" Rei asked worrily. "It's not trouble is it. I shouldn't have told him that. If it's intruding maybe I should take back what I said. It's trouble isn't it?! Why didn't you tell me after I asked. Is it too late now?! Maybe I can take back..." Rei was interrupted by a tight hug by Kai.

"It's no trouble. Just short notice but, don't worry alright? Yuki can come with us if he wants." Kai explained cheering him up. "It's fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Thanks for letting me crash Kai." Yuki said.

"No problem at all." Kai replied.

Everyone spent the rest of the day packing and getting ready for the break. Soon most of the rooms were almost empty and the halls grew quieter as people began to leave. Soon there was dead silence. Most of the people have left and soon it was just down to Rei, Kai, Yuki, Kousei, Chikyu and Kuchite. They waited by the main doors for their cars to arrive. One by one they started to leave. Each time someone would leave they'd hug each other and tell them to have a merry Christmas.

Soon it was down to Rei, Kai and Yuki. They all sat impatiently at the tables. Eventually they grew bored and started looking out the windows. Soon there were two light beams coming down the drive way.

"I think it's my dad." Kai said squinting. "Yup, definitely. Come on let's go."

The two followed Rei as they stepped into the cold snow outside. They rushed over to the car. His dad popped open the trunk and they threw their luggage inside. They all moved into the back seat tapping their shoes together to get rid of the snow before stepping in. Soon they settled in and put on their seatbelts. Before long they felt the car moving and soon the school was out of site.

"This is going to be a fun Christmas!" Rei exclaimed happily. "I'm glad you could come too Yuki."

"No problem." Yuki said staring out the window. "Kai? Do you know how long the drive's going to be?"

"Umm... I think about an hour to an hour and a half?" Kai replied guessing. "I'm pretty sure that's it."

"It?" Rei said. "What are we supposed to do in that time?" He shifted uncomfortably in the middle seat.

"Do you need some room?" Yuki asked moving closer to the window on the left side of the car. "There. Better?"

"Yes thank you." Rei responded happily. "It's so hot in the car though." He pulled off his jacket. "Ah... That's better."

An hour passed and soon they approached a huge house. When they were in front of the house it appeared even larger. It was a beautiful old styled mansion with large windows and gigantic gates.

"Ah?!" Rei exclaimed. "This is where you live?!"

"Yeah. Why do you seem so surprised. Most of the kids at our school are rich anyways."

Kai said.

"Well I'm rich so I wouldn't know." Rei replied teasing.

Yuki yawned rubbing his eyes. "Are the beds ready?" Yuki asked tiredly. "I really need some shut eye."

"I think they're ready. By the way you both have your own rooms." Kai responded. "If you guys get lonely we'll just sleep in the same room. I have extra beds."

"Alright." Yuki and Rei said in unison.

Soon they were at the gates. Kai's dad talked to someone through the speaker and the gates started to open. The car drove up to the house and parked in the driveway.

"Well here's our stop boys. You can get out now." Mr. Hiwatari said.

The three rushed out the door taking in the fresh air. It felt like forever since they took in such pure air. They walked towards the stairs to the doorway their feet crunching in the snow. A couple of oversized butlers came out and dragged their luggage in for them. They were greeted at the door by a couple of maids.

"Hello Mr. Hiwatari." One of the said happily. "Welcome back."

Kai took a deep bow and beckoned the two inside. The inside seemed so much bigger than when they saw the house from the outside. Everything looked like antiques. Kai started for the stairs. As he started to walk up he stopped and noticed that Rei and Yuki weren't following him. They looked confused at the door.

"It's alright you can come in." Kai said. "Don't worry. Just don't break anything." He teased continuing up the stairs.

Yuki and Rei steadily walked up the stairs with Kai. They were careful not to touch the walls and railing. They even felt guilty about walking on such an expensive looking floor. When they reached the top floor there were about 7 doors on both sides of the hall. They marched down to the end and stopped.

"These last three doors are our rooms. In order it would be me, Rei, Yuki." Kai said. "There are even locks on the doors just in case."

"Wow. Everything just seems so... overwhelming." Rei said. "Really this all just seems too much."

"It's not, just enjoy your break alright? That's all I ask." Kai exclaimed happily. "As long as you're happy I will definitely be happy."

"I'm going to go to sleep." Yuki told everybody as he walked to his room. As he went in a couple of butlers came in with him and put his luggage on the floor.

"Guess it's just me and you Rei." Kai said. "What do you want to do first?"

"What is there to do?" Rei asked shyly. "I've never been in a place so big."

"How about I introduce you to my parents?" Kai suggested. "They love meeting my friends."

"Umm... Alright. As long as I'm not any trouble." Rei replied staring at the ground.

Kai dragged the frightened little boy down the stairs and into the living room.

"Mother, father I'd like to introduce my friend Rei Kon." Kai said happily.

"Oh what a beautiful girl! I thought your school was an all boys school." Mrs. Hiwatari said.

"Um, mother. Rei is a boy." Kai said.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Really I do apologize." She said.

"It's alright, Mrs. Hiwatari." Rei replied bowing.

"Oh how polite." Mr. Hiwatari told him. "You are a very nice young man. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, no. The pleasure's all mine." Rei said again bowing. "I think I'll head upstairs and take a little nap."

"Alright Rei." Kai said. "I'll take you up. Bye mother, father."

His parents waved them goodbye as they walked out of the room. They headed back upstairs. Kai opened the door for him and led him to the bed.

"Here." Kai sat Rei down and gave him a kiss on the head. "Good night."

"Good night." He went under the sheets and made himself comfortable.

Kai looked at the clock. 8 p.m. huh? Kai thought. I think I'll take a bath and head to sleep myself.

Soon ten minutes passed and Rei was tossing around on his bed. He felt a little nudge on his side. He opened his eyes and there in the bed with him was...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a while since I've written anything. So here it is. The 12th chappie.


	13. Rape and Suicide?

Chapter 13: Rape and Suicide?

"Mr. Hiwatari?!" Rei screamed before being muffled by his hand. He fought back the hand but it was no use. He was just too strong for Rei to handle. He quieted down. The hand was removed from his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"You are just the cutest thing. It's not fair that Kai gets you all to himself. He doesn't know how to show you a good time, but I can." Mr. Hiwatari replied seductively. He blew a row of kisses along Rei's neck. "I know how to treat you."

"So?!" Rei said. "I'm not looking for someone that just wants to have sex with me. I want someone that I can relate to. Someone I can talk to, tell my feelings to." He shuffled away from Kai's dad.

Mr. Hiwatari pinned Rei down with his arms and legs. He forcefully shoved his tongue into the little boy's mouth. He slowly pulled off Rei's shirt. He pulled his mouth away and moved down to his nipples that were turning hard. He stopped.

"Rei are you okay in there?" A familiar voice called out. "I could've swore I heard you scream."

"Tell him you're just fine." Mr. Hiwatari whispered into Rei's ear. "Also, that there's nothing to worry about."

"Help!" Rei yelled. "I'm being raped."

The person outside started pounding on the door. "Don't worry I'm coming!" He shouted.

Rei heard a whole bunch of different noises from the outside then a bash on the door. It grew quiet for a few seconds then the bashing continued. On the fifth hit the door broke down revealing who was behind it.

"Yuki!" Rei yelled out getting up. He darted for the door, but was stopped by Kai's father grabbing his ankle. "Ah, help me Yuki..." He was pulled back and embraced by the father.

"I love you Rei." The father said tightly embracing the little boy. "Stay with me. I can be there for you, I've experienced these things. I want to show you how much I love you. So please, give me a chance?" He gave a small smile to the frightened child.

"No!" Rei replied breaking loose. "I would never want to be with you! I love Kai!" He ran for Yuki, who was slowly walking into the room. Yuki opened his arms allowing the little boy to enter his arms. He held him tightly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this Rei." Yuki whispered tightening his hold on Rei. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry Yuki." Rei looked up into Yuki's face, which was covered in tears. "I'm glad you came for me." He laid his head back down on the older boy's chest.

The middle aged man rose from the bed and edged himself closer to the window. "If you don't want me, then I guess I'll have to just kill myself. I love you that much Rei. My life before I met you is a blur. Accept me." The man said opening the windows. "If you love me Rei, it doesn't have to end like this."

"Please Mr. Hiwatari, don't do this! Not because of me. Please..." Rei pleaded walking a few feet closer to the desperate man. "If I said I'd give you a chance, would you stop this nonsense?"

"Maybe..." The cold hearted man responded. "Of course you'd have to give me more than just a chance." He gave Rei a small grin.

"Fine... I'll do whatever you want... Just don't jump." Rei said getting closer to him. "But Kai gets to know about all this."

"Alright. I could care less. Now come here on the bed with me."I'm getting so cold by myself."

Rei walked over to the bed and got in it. The older man pulled the boy closer to him moving his hands around the warm body. Yuki left a few minutes later. The two continued in the bed. What they didn't know, was that Kai was with Yuki the whole time, hearing every single word and sound. After fifteen minutes of just waiting, Kai crept back to bed.

Rei awoke to the warmth of the sun shining down on his face. The man that was beside him the night before was now gone. He curled up into a ball and pulled the covers over his head. He was still in shock from the events. Kai walked in a breakfast tray at hand.

"Hey, good morning. I brought you breakfast." Kai greeted seating himself next to Rei. "I... heard everything last night. I can't believe how sick he can be... I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault!" Rei said wrapping his arms around Kai's waist. "It's your father's fault..." He cried into Kai's back.

"I guess your first time won't be with me..." Kai said holding the young boy in his arms. "Don't worry. I'll see to it that my father will be punished for his doings. Even if he is my father, that doesn't mean that it's right to do what he did. Trust me Rei. Something will be done whether he likes it or not."

He reached for the phone when Rei suddenly pushed him away pulling the older boy into his arms. The two stayed like this for a while, embraced in a trance. Kai urged his way to the phone with Rei's weight pulling on him.

"You're not making this any easier you know Rei?" Kai exclaimed half way to the phone. "Just let me do this okay? What he did was wrong and I want you to be okay. My father isn't as important to me as you are..."

"That isn't true." Rei said crying into Kai's back. "I know you love your father, I don't want you to be sad. I know I'm not more important than your family. So please... Don't say anything if you don't want to."

Kai gave a gentle smile to Rei. Turning back to face Rei he placed his lips on the younger boy's lips in a kiss. Time seemed still while the two were in this loving moment. After what seemed to be a minute, Kai pulled back the smile still plastered on his face. He walks over to the phone and picks it up dialing 911.

"Hello? Yes I'd like to report something to the police please."

--

Well, I think you know what Kai's going to tell the police so I'll leave it at that. I don't want to go into much detail mainly because I don't really know what happens in 911 calls. (Never needed to dial it) So enjoy what is here and hopefully I'll update a lot sooner.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R.


	14. Anger

Chapter 14: Anger

After Kai had made the call, he closed in with Rei on the bed. He held Rei closed to his chest. Rei could tell that Kai was still upset. He gave a little kiss on Kai's cheek feeding him a piece of the pancake Kai had brought to him earlier. Kai happily accepted the pancake eating it with a large smile on his face. After a few bites he politely cleaned off his mouth with a napkin. After he was sure his mouth was free of crumbs, he walked over to the window staring out dazed.

"Is there something wrong Kai?" Rei asked worry coming over his face. "Are you sure you wanted to make that call? I really don't want you to be hurt or anything..."

Kai turned around to face Rei. "Ok, ok, I do regret it. I don't want to lose my father but what he did was still wrong!" Kai replied. "I wished there was some way to still have my father, but to protect you in the process." He sat back down beside Rei.

"Maybe it'll just be better if I leave." Rei suggested getting out of the bed. "I don't want to cause any more trouble. I'll try to get through to my parents or something. I'm sure there's somewhere I could go." He started walking towards the closet.

Kai grabbed Rei's hand and pulled the younger boy closer to him. "Don't leave..." Kai whispered into Rei's ear. "If you leave, I will be sad. I don't want to be sad, and I don't want you to leave. So please, don't leave?"

"Fine..." Rei replied making his way back to the bed. "If I stay, will you stop bothering me?" He dragged himself into the bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"Rei..." Kai mumbled staring the boy under the blanket. Understanding that Rei probably wanted to be alone, Kai left the room. He shut the door tightly behind him as he stepped through the frame.

"He's finally gone..." Rei mumbled to himself. "I don't know what to do anymore... Should I continue to love him...? Why does it hurt now...? What's wrong? I can't be falling out of love. I've loved Kai for a while now... It's not even him, it's his dad. Yet why am I even thinking about leaving him?"

He heard the door open again. He moved the blanket around forming a little peep hole. He peered through it. He couldn't see anything. No one was there. All there was, was an open door. He came out from under the covers. When he looked up, he found he was staring into a pair of dark eyes.

"I see someone's awake." Yuki said seating himself down on the bed. "How are you feeling today? Did Kai talk to you yet?"

"I'm feeling alright, yes, Kai came in earlier." Rei replied wrapping his arms around Yuki. "I'm still so tired though... I think I'll go back to sleep for a bit." With his arms still around Yuki, when he fell back, Yuki fell with him. Just then, Kai was passing the door. He looked inside.

"Rei...? What are you doing with Yuki?" Kai asked nervously entering the room with caution.

The scene wasn't very innocent. Yuki was on top of Rei his lips almost touching Rei's, Rei's shirt was pulled up and the way Rei was just sprawled out on the bed, those "kinds of messages" would be very misunderstanding in a situation like this.

"Eh, Kai?" Rei pushed Yuki back a little rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt. What are you doing here Kai?"

"Walking in to see you flirting with Yuki!" Kai shouted tears forming in his eyes. "You're mad at my dad so you're now mad at me too?! Is that how it is Rei?!"

"Kai, back off. He just fell back and I fell too. Nothing to start screaming about." Yuki replied getting up. "Seriously, calm down. It was nothing."

"Sure, as if." Kai responded anger rising with every word. "If you want Yuki, have him, I don't care Rei." Kai stormed out of the room and into his own slamming both doors behind him.

"That was rather... unreasonable don't you think R-" He stopped mid-sentence to look into the watery eyes of the boy. "Eh, Rei, don't cry. Kai's being really unreasonable about it."

Rei pulled Yuki closer to him and cried into his chest. Yuki pulled Rei closer into him and gave him a kiss on the head. What am I doing? Yuki thought to himself as the two continued their embrace. I can't do this, this will hurt Kai and Rei. But somehow, I don't want to let go. Part of me wants to stay like this... with Rei.


	15. Forgiveness and Problems

Chapter 15: Forgiveness and Problems

Now everything in the Hiwatari household was very calm, quiet, and tense. Since the fight Rei and Kai had had that morning, nothing seemed the same. The happy aura that surrounded the house dissolved. Now all that was left was this feeling of loneliness. Rei was so confused, he didn't understand why Kai was angry with him. After the events, Yuki left Rei and returned to his own room. If Rei was in that situation, he wouldn't have gotten angry. He decided to go and ask Kai. Getting out of his pajamas, he put on another pair of clothes. He walked out of the room and into the hall. He walked down the hall until he reached Kai's door. Raising his right arm, he knocked on the door with a closed fist. He waited for a response. No one answered.

Slowly he turned the knob and opened the door. "Kai? Are you in here?" Rei asked walking into the room. The room was empty. He peered over to the bed. Kai was lying down his face in his pillow and the blanket over his head. Rei sat down beside him and removed the blanket. "Kai? I'm sorry if you thought it was something... It was nothing, really. Yuki just fell on top of me!"

"Don't apologize..." Kai replied sitting up. "I don't even understand why I got so angry. I guess I'm just the jealous type..." Kai planted his face into Rei's chest. "I always love the feel of your warmth on my skin..."

"Kai..." Rei embraced the older boy in his arms. "Do you want to tell me why you got so angry...?"

"Sure. I don't mind, but there's someone that might." Kai responded. "Just promise me you won't say anything?"

"I promise." Rei said snuggling in closer with Kai. "Tell me now?"

"Alright." Kai started looking up into Rei's eyes. "Well, there's someone that has loved you far longer and more passionately than I ever have."

"Who?" Rei asked confused. "How come I never knew about this?"

"Yuki. Yuki loves you. He still loves you. That's why I don't want you near him." Kai answered. "After we were together, no one wanted to talk about it anymore. Of course Yuki was sad but he thought that I'd be better for you anyways."

"I guess that's why Yuki always enjoys hanging around me." Rei said getting up. "I think it'd be awkward if I talked to him, so I'll try to avoid him."

"If you do, he might think you hate him. The only person he cares about is you, if you ignore him he might think you hate him and that you never want to see him again." Kai said grabbing a hold of Rei's hands. "If he thinks you hate him, then he might even commit suicide. He's that dedicated to you. So please, don't ignore him."

"Suicide?!" Rei exclaimed falling back onto the bed. "What kind of idiot would kill himself over me?! If someone were to die because of me I'd feel horrible! I'd never want to talk to anyone again, I'd live my life in misery! I might want to kill myself because of that!" The pool of tears he was holding started to fall from his eyes.

Yuki showed up at the door. Without Rei noticing, he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his chest. "I'm the kind of idiot that would kill himself over you..." Yuki whispered. "I wouldn't want to live a life without you. If you ignore me, I might as well kill myself."

"Is there anything I could do so that you wouldn't ever kill yourself?" Rei asked grabbing hold of the hair that dangled along his shoulders. "You are important to me too. You're one of the best friends I ever had..."

"Even if I told you what I wanted, it wouldn't come true. You would never do it. Not if it means hurting someone else. Of course you wouldn't..." Yuki responded looking at the floor. "No matter how hard I try, I would never be like Kai."

"Why would you want to be like Kai?" Rei asked curiously. "The only person you need to be is Yuki."

"That was sort of cheesy if you ask me." Yuki said laughing. "I love you. That's true. What's also true, is that nothing will ever happen between us. I've accepted that. But no matter what happens, I will always love you. I just want you to know that."

"I'm flattered really Yuki." Rei said a smiling stretching across his face. "If Kai's not around and I need a shoulder to cry on, or a hand for help, I'll come to you. Okay?"

"Whenever you need me, I'll be there." Yuki told him a smile appearing on his face as well. I so wish to kiss him right here, right now. I know it'd be wrong. But, I just can't help it. Yuki thought to himself as he leaned his face closer to Rei's. Without warning, soon his lips were on Rei's. Wait, what am I doing?! Yuki came to his senses. "Ah, I-I'm sorry. I-I d-don't know what I was d-doing!"

Rei was speechless. He just sat there, his face incomprehensible. Kai's face showed both anger, sadness and doubt. Knowing what was to come, Yuki darted out of the room and into his own leaving Rei and Kai in the room. They continued to just sit there. Expressionless, confused, surprised and deceived. After a few minutes, Rei found himself in the care of his lover's arms.

"W-what just happened?" Rei questioned completely confused. "I don't understand..."

Kai didn't say a word. Argh, the guy said he'd never try anything, never do anything, but what does he do? He goes ahead a kisses Rei. The one I'm holding now, the one I've been with for at least 4 months now. He just comes along thinking that he could kiss Rei just because he loves him?! Kai thought to himself the anger showing in his expression. What am I thinking? Of course that's not it... Yuki wouldn't betray me... Who could resist Rei's charm? Suddenly, his face became overcome with guilt.

"Kai...?" Rei started tugging at Kai's shirt. "Anyone home?"

Kai carefully wiped Rei's mouth with his sleeve and gave him a passionate kiss. He pushed Rei back on the bed and lifted his shirt up.

"Huh? Kai?" Rei asked looking into Kai's eyes. "Why now Kai?!" Rei kicked Kai off of him with all the power he could muster up. He lunged for the door. He felt something grip his ankle. Again, he kicked him off and continued running. He headed for Yuki's door. He bashed on the door. Yami had caught up with him.

"Yuki!" Rei shouted. "Open the door! Please!"

Yami was heading straight for him. The door finally opened, and Rei ran inside Yuki closing the door behind him. After struggling with Yami for a few minutes, he managed to completely close and lock the door.

"What's up with him? Has he come to attack me already?" Yuki said sarcastically. "I'm just kidding. But let me guess. Could it be Yami?"

Rei gave Yuki a little nod. He covered his ears as this dark side of Kai continued banging on the door. Tears rolled out of his eyes uncontrollably.

"Make it stop Yuki." Rei managed to say between his cries. "Please... make it stop."

Yuki came up to Rei and wrapped a blanket around him. He embraced the frightened little boy as Yami continued his rampage.


	16. The End of Yami

Chapter 16: Yami

"Rei!" Yami shouted through the wood. "I just want to talk to you. I don't want to hurt you. I would NEVER hurt YOU." Soon the banging stopped.

"Is he... gone?" Rei asked staring at the door. "Did he... finally go away?"

"Let me check." Yuki replied walking towards the door. He heard some jingling at the door. _Keys? Tools? What is it? _Yuki thought to himself. He heard the door unlock. He backed away slowly from the door. The door opened a crack.

"Rei...?" Someone popped their head inside. "Rei. Why are you running from me? Don't you love me? Could your love be a lie? Tell me truthfully." He stepped into the room his hands behind his back. "Just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

"I don't love YOU! I love Kai!" Rei exclaimed. "Why won't you just go away?! Why can't you just let us be happy?! I don't even know if I want to know Kai anymore... I regret ever meeting him!"

"Oh, you don't mean that Rei." Yami said a grin stretching across his face. "You would NEVER want to hurt Kai. No matter what, you will always love him. You still do. Is it me that's ruining your life? Is MY love undeserving? Tell me Rei. I must know." He slowly walked toward Rei.

"Stop!" Yuki shouted getting in front of Rei. "You will not get closer, or else you will suffer the consequences."

"Should you REALLY be threatening me?" Yami said pulling out a knife from behind him. "I'm not the one in a very life threatening situation at all at this point."

"I would take a stab for Rei any day! Do not underestimate my love, and loyalty to Rei." Yuki replied lunging himself at Yami. "I wouldn't care if I died so long as Rei doesn't!"

Yami dodged the tackle with ease and hit the older boy in the back of the head with the back of the handle knocking him unconscious. He made his way up to Rei's feet.

"Will YOU pose a threat to me? Probably not." Yami said pulling Rei up to his feet. "You wouldn't want me to kill Kai and myself... would you?"

"Of course not!" Rei replied. "Just, please... please just leave me alone!"

"What would make you think that I would EVER do such a thing?" Yami asked completely confused. "I brought you into this situation for a reason... Why should I go empty handed?" He pushed Rei down on his knees.

"Why.... Why are you doing this....?" Rei asked sobbing heavily. "Why won't you choose someone else?! Why can't you love someone in a passionate way?! Why must you force me to love you?!"

"You. Why should I listen to the likes of you?!" Yami replied furiously. "No one's ever loved _me _before! Why should I let the only person I've ever loved get away?!"

"I'm not the one you love!" Rei shouted. "I just look like the one you love! The one you love... the one you love... he's not me. Yami, I've never even met you before. So, how could you love me if I haven't even met you?!"

"Because... because... I've been watching you from afar!" Yami responded almost crying. "I've wanted to be with you for so long, I've been watching you for so long. All I wanted was to meet you... But one day... When I was following you home. Someone came up behind me and attacked me. He started raping me, hurting me. Ever since... I've been a lost spirit that has wanted to find true love! Is that so much to ask for?!"

"Ya...mi..." Rei murmured lost in his thoughts. "This whole time, all you've wanted... was to talk to me? Why didn't you? Why didn't you just approach me and say something? Why were you just following me like that?! Come to think of it... There was this boy. He was rather tall, he had short black hair, glasses and always wore strange clothes. I remember passing him one day on the street with a big smile. Could that... have been you?"

"You... would remember something like that?" Yami said calming down. He threw his knife to the side. "Yes, that was me. But, how could you have remembered something like that? Something so small? In the background?"

Rei gave a little chuckle and sat himself down on the bed. "That's because I have always admired you from afar." Rei said smiling widely. "I've always thought you were so cool. I wanted to talk to you too, but you looked a lot older than me so I never said anything. Strange, huh?"

"Yeah..." Yami whispered as a waterfall of tears flowed from his eyes. "All this time I've been hurting you... I'm... so sorry, Rei."

"Yami, please. As a friend, will you leave Kai's body and never return?" Rei pleaded sadly. "I don't want to chase you away, but it's wrong to keep controlling Kai's body like this, so please, leave Kai's body, alright?"

"For you, Rei" Yami started a small smile forming on his face. "I will." As those words left his mouth, Kai came back to his senses.

"Kai?" Rei wondered looking into Kai's eyes. "Is that you?"

"No, don't tell me! Was I... Yami again?" Kai asked worried. "Tell me I haven't done anything to hurt you!"

"You haven't, don't worry." Rei replied. "Let's check to see if Yuki's ok, though."

Just then, Yuki sat up from his unconscious state staring up at the two. "You're both... ok." Yuki said sighing. "Thank goodness."

"Kai, I'm sure that Yami won't come back again. It's all over now." Rei stated getting off the bed and into the arms of his loved one. "Yami was just looking for love just like everyone else."

Kai held Rei close tightening his hold as the two continued their embrace. Yuki looked away sadly. Rei walked over to Yuki and kneeled down next to him. He held his arms wide, Yuki leaned in and wrapped his arms around Rei nuzzling his face into Rei's chest.

"We can finally live a normal life again!" Rei exclaimed excited his jumped into Kai's arms and kissed him on the lips.

___________________________________________________________________

And so the series ends, or does it?

I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
